The main functions of existing smart toilets include heating-up of the toilet seat, washing with warm water, drying with warm air, and deodorization. However, the general functions are limited, and the usage is invariant. It is hard to get a breakthrough in terms of functions. In recent years, with the increasing requirements of people for the quality of life, the demand for quality health is getting higher and higher. It is a trend that the personal health care functions are combined into the smart toilets. However, currently, some smart toilets cannot satisfy the requirements of people to understand their health condition. Meanwhile, people with vascular diseases, people with diseases of the respiratory system, senior people, and people who work for long hours often have a low concentration of blood oxygen due to insufficient oxygen intake. This condition may damage the human organs and even endanger the life in a serious case. How to quickly and conveniently detect blood oxygen for people has become a considerable health subject.